


Observation

by Wiipuu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canon-Typical Violence, Hate Sex, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu
Summary: Sephiroth has always observed Cloud too closely during their fights. Near obsessive. As he is about to deal the final blow he notices something different from the usual and gets distracted.





	Observation

Our blades clash so violently as we dance together.

"Cloud."

When I say your name your eyes intensify, sharpen, and darken. Even With my mind so corrupted I feel addicted. Look at me Coud.

Your blood stains my sword brightly, Its hypnotic. The way you stifle your screams, its somewhat orgasmic.

"Sephiroth."

You gasp my name out as I pin you to the wall with my weapon, not begging, not questioning. Just saying it, so hatefully. Its delicious. I can taste everything. If I dig it in deeper will you say it again?

"Finish him, kill him." Mother says. Our time is finally up Cloud, Mother is getting impatient. Oh, Mother can you hear it, the way he sounds as I pull it out. The way his eyes look laced with pain. Soon, he will end. I think I might miss him.

"Goodbye, Cloud."

As I lift my sword, I hesitate before it hits your neck. Your eyes are fearless. They always have been but, there is something behind that fearlessness now I don't think I've ever noticed. Behind that hatred, behind that pain, is an understanding. Almost uncaring. My thoughts voice a question for him.

"Have I killed you before?"

He isn't answering me. I kneel down and level my face with his, I'm close enough to smell him. Its, pleasant. I lean in more, inhaling him. He stiffens but does not attempt to move, not that he could anyway. His skin is so white from blood loss. I'm tempted, I bring a single finger up to the shell of his ear and glide it down to his collar bone. Its soft, I want more.

"What are you doing?!"

I pull away, his voice breaking me out of the trance his being put me in. Never have I heard him sound like this, I would describe it as uncomfortable. I notice blood trickling down his lower lip. Im curious, what do you taste like Cloud? Slowly I licked it from his chin to his mouth, he quickly turned his head away before I could enjoy it more. I want it though.

But Im forgetting something.

"Have I killed you before. Cloud."

He still wont answer, I dont care. So I start with his cloths tearing them, tearing mine. He is struggling.

"Whats wrong with you!?"

Whats wrong with me? Im not rude, Ill answer you Cloud.

"Everything."

He has a nice build, the way his chest falls with his quickend beathing, the way his stomach muscles clench as I spread my fingers across them, I cant get enough. I want to eat you alive Could.

"Stop."

Now Im laughing, pulling him closer. Eating his lips. Swallowing his tounge. He Is biting me hard but I love it. Fight me as much as you want.

"Youre insane."

Yes I am. And your enjoying it. I can feel yourself pressing on to me. Now I will press on to you. How will you sound as I grind our cocks? I cant wait so Im doing it now. You feel wonderful. I cant hear anything but the sound of your shallow breaths. I wonder If I should fuck you now Cloud?

"Have I killed you before Cloud?"

He looks at me, eyes so hateful... so needy and says, "Yes."


End file.
